


Our Home

by YattenKitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone is happy in heaven, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YattenKitsune/pseuds/YattenKitsune
Summary: The beep of the machine accompanied him on his journey. Sam opened his eyes and, of course, there he was, with his back to him, Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: On February 15, 2005 I uploaded on of my stories for the first time (In spanish). It was horrible, lousy narration, a plot more than repeated, but even so there were people who read me and gave encouragemente to keep writing. Thanks to them I celebrate my Sixteenth year uploading fanfics. Thanks to them and to you who read me today.   
> This is my first story in English.

His chest rose for the last time, as his heart stopped beating.

The beep of the machine accompanied him on his journey, as well as the brush on his skin from the hand of his son.

He exhaled.

He felt the cold air coming through his nose and waking up every part of his being, as if he were breathing for the first time in a long time, as if all this time he had been holding his breath.

He opened her eyes and, of course, there he was, with his back to him, Dean.

"Hello, Sammy"

They both hugged each other tightly.

He snorted when He realized where they were. He didn't know if it was a coincidence, a joke, or one of life's many metaphors.

"A bridge, Dean?" The older one hunched his shoulders. He laughed and with a hand on his shoulder guided him to Baby.

Sam stared at him for a long time as he drove - he didn't know where Dean was taking him. His relaxed shoulders, his bright eyes, those small and marked wrinkles that appeared in the last years of the older man's life and that smile... that little happy smile, without an iota of sadness or problems that overshadow it. Without worries.

Dean was happy.

"Do I have something on my face?" He asked him looking away from the road.

"Where are you taking me?" He settled into his seat as Dean widened his smile.

"To our home." Sam looked up.

Our ... Our whose? His and Dean?

"Later we will go to see some familiar faces"

"Hm ... everything is very changed since the last time we were here" Dean laughed slowly.

"Yeah, erhm, Jack has made big changes."

"Jack?" the older one nodded widening his smile.

When they got to the house - a two-story cabin, with a white porch that overlooked a dock on a beautiful calm-water lagoon - Dean poured him a beer, sat him down at the table and said “Tell me everything I missed”

And so Sam began to narrate what his life had been like after Dean's death. He told him about Eileen, how they had reunited. Of his family, of his son's, of how he had lost the great love of his life, and how much he had missed the words of his brother in difficult moments.

He talked and talked, for hours, and the sun was still as high in the sky as it was the minute they arrived. Dean hunched his shoulders when he pointed it out.

"The time is different here, it only gets dark if you want it to, the same with rain and cold days"

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"What about the rest? Have you seen anyone else? Mom? What about ... have you seen Eileen? " He asked him in a single breath.

"Easy, cowboy," he said before taking the last sip of his beer. “They are all here. I can take you to see them, if that's what you want, or you can rest ups-- Okay, okay. I got it.” He got up from his chair and touched his pants to see if his keys were there.

When he opened the door he heard a sound that haven’t hear in years.

The sound of wings as they flapped.

"Hello, Sam" Castiel greeted from the bottom of the stairs.

There he was in his same beige raincoat and blue tie, just like the first time he had seen him.

"Castiel, you ... you're back" he came down the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"Yes" he cleared his throat, returning the hug, "I've been here since Jack is in charge."

"But then ..." He turned to share a look with his brother.

“Angels cannot come down to earth, Sammy. Only on very special occasions” He said finishing descending the stairs. He stood next to Cass, wrapped one of his hands around his waist, and kissed his cheek before kissing his forehead. "Hello," he whispered softly, both with flushed cheeks.

Sam gaped at them before bursting out laughing.

Finally!

At last they were together. How many years had he waited for this.

He hugged them both tightly. And, suddenly, _our home_ completely changed its meaning.

His cheeks were sore from such a big smile.

"So, where are we going?" He asked, walking to the impala. Waiting for the other two to follow.

"Roadhouse" Dean replied starting the engine.

"They are all waiting for you"


End file.
